Your Cold Warmth
by Stamp On My Heart
Summary: One day, she remembered she woke up, opened her mouth, and no words came out. Her hair did not glow, it did not shimmer, and her throat felt tight and uncomfortable. AU
1. Chapter 1

**…**

**…**

_Are you afraid?_

…Yes.

_Why? _

Because I am weak.

_Then you should be afraid. _

Please…

_Very, very afraid. _

**…**

**…**

Rapunzel never did like the short skirts. They were too small, they caused unwanted attention, and they made her legs cold. She wore socks the long, thigh-high socks, but those made her legs feel itchy. She would rather just wear a pair of jeans than this, no matter how much she despised denim.

As she walked through the hallways, she wondered vaguely what Mother was up to. She had been upset this morning, had literally pushed Rapunzel out of her bed so that she could attend school. She didn't enjoy school, not ever. Maybe it was the students. Maybe it was the food. Or maybe it was because she was completely useless.

After all, she lived in a beautiful world. Ever since the beginning of time, people in the Kingdom had been gifted with special powers. Every single kind. From archery, to taming, to swimming, to magical powers. It was amazing how everyone was so unique, so good at that one single thing. Every baby that was born was born with a power, whether it was cleaning, speed, or even gardening. You were gifted, everyone was.

When Rapunzel was just a baby, she was gifted with her hair. It was as though it were spun from liquid gold, trailing out of her crib, around her like a halo, like a comforting shield. She could remember a beautiful voice singing to her, and she would watch as her hair glowed like the morning sun. Besides that, she did not remember much of her childhood, she did not remember much at all. But one day, she remembered she woke up, opened her mouth, and no words came out. Her hair did not glow, it did not shimmer, and her throat felt tight and uncomfortable.

She supposed she should be happy to be one of those people—the "norms" as others called them. But she was not. It hurt, it hurt so much. And she could feel them staring, the other students, watching as her golden locks trailed behind her, useless, and her lips unable to form one word. She was useless, silent, and a _freak_. At least, that's what they called her.

After all, the school was made so that the students could learn how to control their brilliant abilities, save the world, and help citizens. Only the lucky ones were good enough to be called actual Guardians. Rapunzel almost snorted to herself. She'd once had dreams to become a Guardian, protect everyone and everything with her whimsical gift. But it vanished, slipping right under her feet. It had happened so fast, she couldn't even express her shock and terror. Mother barely looked at her now, and she was left alone. She finished her work one time, went to class, but stayed in her lane. She had no choice.

_Tug_.

She grimaced, jerking to a stop as a lock of her hair jabbed pain down her temples. It had probably stuck on something, such a _nuisance_, she swore. If her voice was gone, if her powers were _gone_, what purpose did the hair serve? Why wouldn't it just go away and let her live in her misery? She turned her head, and wasn't very surprised to see a small group of boys chuckling to themselves, the one in the center with a handful of her golden tresses.

It wasn't as if she wasn't used to this—she was treated like this on a regular basis. Nervously, she clutched her books to her chest. Mustering up her courage, she turned to face them. They were laughing now as the leader tried to make shapes out of her hair, tangling it.

There was no need for her to open her lips—she couldn't speak, couldn't reprimand them. The best she could do was ignore them, shoo them away, or find a teacher. All of those options just worsened her mood.

"Heeeey, Rapunzel! How's it going?" One cried gleefully, giggling away as he twisted her hair around in his hands.

"You call her by her name?" Another one scoffed.

"Course he would. With her dragging this hair around everywhere. Who would forget the name of the _Shameful Rapunzel_?"

The blonde flinched as they began to laugh amongst themselves. The leader was leering at her maliciously. For a moment, she vaguely wondered what his power could possibly be. He was stepping closer to her, tugging on her hair roughly.

"Show us your power, Rapunzel!" He crowed, and without warning, a strong wind pulsed through the hallway. Orihime felt goosebumps rise on her bare forearms and her breath catch. She swallowed with great difficulty. Could he control the air somehow? She was beyond befuddled and frightened. She took a step back, breath hitching, and watched as he followed, stalking towards her now with a wide grin.

She wished she could say something. She wished that she could yell at the top of her lungs. She wished she could just tie him up in her hair and toss him away.

Luckily, someone did something better.

The boy was just about to touch her cheek when _something_ sailed through the air. It hit the back of the boy's head, almost sending him to the ground. It was white and thick and—Rapunzel tilted her head to the side, _snow_? The boy, irate and hair covered in a thick layer of ice and chilling, melting water, spun around to confront whoever antagonized him. Unfortunately, another snowball sped through the air before he could open his mouth and crashed into his face, sending him back and onto his bottom.

Rapunzel started, moss-green eyes larger than before. When he groaned from the floor, face covered by a thin layer of white, his friends rushed over to his aid, her hair falling from their malevolent hands. She was beyond confused at the moment. Slowly, she looked up, and was startled to see sapphire eyes staring back at her.

Her breath caught again, and she tightened her grip around her books. He was tall, well, to her, being so petite herself, and pale. He was dressed in the school's uniform, albeit messily—untucked shirt, loose tie, a few buttons undone, and dirtied converses rather than the usual church shoes. He was rather handsome as well. His snow-white hair was messy, falling into his eyes, and all over his head. He was lean, and she could see his sleeves pushed up to his elbows. He had some sort of staff in his hand, a wicked curve at the top, and she watched as his free pale hand went back to his pocket, a nonchalant, casual appearance, as though he hadn't been the one to throw the snow.

It was the middle of Fall, so it didn't take her a long time to convince herself he had a special talent. She wondered if she'd ever seen him around school, in any of her classes, but found nothing.

Their eyes met and locked.

Sapphire catching olive.

Nervously, she licked her lips. She wished she could fill the silence, say thank you as the boys began to stand and glare at the two.

"Damn you, Frost!" The leader hollered, peeling the snow from his eyes, "You bastard!"

The teenager called "Frost" didn't say anything, merely gazed at them.

"W-We should get the principle! Or better yet, call the police on you!" The second one bellowed, flailing his arms about.

Frost arched a brow, "If you need help with that, it's nine-one-one."

They glowered at him a while longer before retreating. They threw one more glare at Rapunzel, one purposefully stepping on her hair, before leaving. And then, the hallway was empty, and Rapunzel was staring at the stranger standing not six feet away from her.

The air didn't feel as stuffy as it had before, but now, it had a slight chill. She shivered, despite herself, and she watched as a smirk graced Frost's handsome features. She blinked rapidly, but didn't say anything—_couldn't_ say anything.

Slowly, he broke their eye contact, looking down at the hair at his feet. "Nice hair." He commented dryly, an amused smirk on his face. She watched in clear awe as he bent down and scooped up her heavy tresses. With an armful, he walked towards her, gathering as much as he could, his staff in the curve of his left arm. When he stopped in front of her, she could smell his strangely masculine scent.

Smirking widening, he handed her the locks, watching as they piled up in her thin arms, books slipping until they righted. She stared up at him, lips parted.

"You shouldn't let them scare," he nudged his head towards the hallway the boys had taken, "They're stupid assholes."

She jerked at his words, but nodded nonetheless. She could not thank him, but she could try something better. She smiled at him, grateful, and outside, unbeknownst to everyone, the sun broke through the clouds and beamed.

"Frost" gazed at her, eyes widened. He opened his mouth to ask something else, but was cut off by,

"Rapunzel! Rapunzel, where are you?"

Rapunzel glanced over her shoulder, her smile falling. "Frost" watched as a girl, a bit taller than the blonde, took a hold of the girl's arm. She had wild red hair, crimson curls falling all around her shoulders. She didn't look happy.

"What're you doing, Rapunzel? You're missing first period, you know!" She tapped her foot, impatient as the girl named Rapunzel had the nerve to look abashed. When the emerald eyes snapped to his, he was taken aback before he grinned, "Frost, what the heck are you doing here?"

"Such a warm greeting," He teased, placing his staff on his shoulder casually.

The redhead rolled her eyes, "You wouldn't know warm if it bit you on the butt, idiot."

"Oh, c'mon, Merida. Don't be so harsh."

She shook her head at him, a cascade of fiery locks falling over her back before she turned to Rapunzel, "C'mon, Rapunzel. You'll catch a cold from just being around him." She tightened her grip on her arm, tugging her down the hall and away from the strange man who had helped her out in her time of need.

As the two girls rushed down the hall together—mostly Merida going on about how irresponsible Rapunzel was, how worried she'd been, and towing her along—Rapunzel glanced over her shoulder, and met the sky-blue icy eyes. he was watching her with a strange, vague expression on his face.

Rapunzel raised her arm, waving at him enthusiastically. He blinked, surprised, before raising his own limp arm and offering the gesture in return.

And she couldn't be happier.

**…**

**…**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Sorry if it was a little short, but I intend to make future chapters much more longer. I'm sorry if some of you don't like that Rapunzel is mute, I do, and I think it's an interesting twist, something no one has done before with this couple. Also, I don't know if this story will be complete with the Big Four, but I'll definitely add Merida and Hiccup, since I love them both so much. **

**Onto the story: they live in the present, in a small Kingdom in Corona. People in Corona are born with special powers, and I mean ANY power. Knowledge, strength, cleaning, or even magic. Rapunzel is healing, Jack his power, Hiccup taming, and Merida archery. It sounds stupid, but I LOVE IT!**

**Hope you do too. **

**Also, I would like to thank my beta, Star Slightly to the Right, I LOVE HER. And her great betaing skills. If you like Ichihime, you should check it out, Bleach and Inuyasha. She's great and very talented. **

**Love you guys! Thanks for everything. **

**Please review. It helps out so much. **

**-Abby**


	2. Chapter 2

**…**

**…**

"Honestly!" Merida complained rather loudly as she took her seat. "I can't take my eye off ya fer a second, Lamb. Ya need a bell or somethin'."

When she was angrier, her accent became thicker, Rapunzel realized vaguely. As she sat down beside her, she tilted her head to the side, gazing at her friend with wide, olive eyes, as though to say, _what do you mean? _

Rolling her emerald eyes, the redhead ran a hand through her curls, "What I mean to say is, don't go near Frost. He's bad news."

Rapunzel frowned lightly, brow creased. To Merida, she seemed in deep thought.

"Lamb? Are ya listenin' to me?"

Quickly, the blonde shook her head, mouth in a firm line. She bent down in her seat, tugging out her small dry erase board. Burrowing a marker from her art box, she began writing. Merida looked over her shoulder curiously, watching as the blonde wrote in her neat scrawl. She unveiled it with a look of determination.

_He saved me._

"He saved ya, eh?" Merida appeared annoyed. Snorting, she replied, "Yeah, right. That guy doesn't 'ave a heroic bone in his body. I would say, the only good thing 'bout him is—"

_Crash!_

Merida and Rapunzel started in their seats when they heard the loud ruckus. There were a few muffled exclamations and yells from the other room. Merida's hands were twitching, wishing for her bow and arrow she had stowed in her locker. There was another loud smash of something colliding before the door in the other room swung open and hit the wall. The balding teacher, now covered in a light sheet of snow stalked out, his hand clasped firmly around someone's arm.

Rapunzel was startled to see it was "Frost", appearing sullen as he was dragged from the room, keeping a tight grip on his staff. A few students trailed after them, appearing unsteady as well as they slipped and slid out of the doorway.

Merida simply rolled her eyes, "_See_, Lamb? Bad news!"

Rapunzel pressed her lips together, lowering her board on the wooden desk in front of her.

Just then, the teacher came in through the door, beaming and fluttering around as per usual. She levitated a good three feet from the ground, her tiny followers hovering over her shoulders.

"And, _that,_ class, is why I stay up here, and _not_ down there," She joked gleefully. The class chuckled as she gestured to the ice in the other room, "He won't get into too much trouble. He has _great_ teeth!"

Merida pulled out her books and pencils, watching as the Tooth Fairy, their teacher, flittered around the room, beginning with a long story of her weekend, how she woke up, how many teeth fell out in the last week, _and then_ starting her lesson with a sheepish look.

Rapunzel, though, was not satisfied. No doubt, "Frost" was being taken to the Principle's office. Without thinking any further, Rapunzel shot her arm up in the air. Tooth nodded with a bright smile, nudging her head to the bathroom.

Pausing her pencil, Merida watched suspiciously as the blonde rose out of her chair and ducked out of the room.

**…**

**…**

"…and he has no respect for me or the classroom whatsoever! If it were up to me, Mr. North, he would be suspended for at least, a week!" The teacher went on and on, causing Jack to slowly slump in his chair.

Behind the large oak desk, the principle watched as the teacher continued on with his rant. It wasn't long until he knew his power—ranting or perhaps just talking a mile-a-minute. Finally, North stood, and brushed the snow from the teacher's shoulder. "Look, Mr. Charles, we go on and on about everyday, but same thing happened with Dash Parr, remember? He, _somehow_, put tack under chair? You just exaggerate things," he looked at Jack, "right, Mr. Frost?"

Brows creased, Jack nodded slowly, "Yeah…"

The teacher threw him a disbelieving glare, "You've have to be kidding me, Mr. North. He froze the classroom last week, he started a snowball fight in the cafeteria, _and_ he pelted a poor student with snow this morning!"

Jack rolled his cerulean eyes, "He deserved it."

The teacher jabbed a finger at him, his voice bordering on hysteria, "He even _admits_ it!"

Mr. North shook his head, "This is somethin' I cannot believe, Mr. Charles. This young man passes all of class with ease and has not caused a disturbance, as you say," he waved a hand dismissively, "Return to class, maybe?"

Jack's eyes narrowed on the Big Guy. His accent got thicker when he was lying, it seemed.

Mr. Charles looked as though he was about to explode, "_That's it!_ I can't take this anymore!"

Mr. North grimaced, "Look, Bernie…" He placed a big hand on his shoulder.

"Don't _Bernie_ me!" The teacher continued, eyes bugging behind his big glasses, "He's guilty! Just because I'm a _norm_ you think I can't see it! I see it all! And now," he slammed his hands on Mr. North's desk, "I'm _finished_ with it!"

Jack's eyebrows rose.

"I quit!" So-called Bernie turned and stalked out of the room, slamming it after him. Even in the office, he could hear him screaming, _"GUILTY, GUILTY, GUILTY!"_ and he watched as the Big Guy rubbed at him temples.

It was a long moment of silence as the principle took a seat, sighing out heavily. With a shake of his head, he finally faced the suddenly tense Jack. "Have anything to say?"

The white-haired shook his head, "Not really. Should I?"

The dean's eyes sharpened, "Jack."

"Alright, alright," the young man conceded, "But it really wasn't my fault. I _accidently_ left it there."

"I told before: your powers are not like a notebook. You can't look away for even a second. You have to learn how to _control_."

"I know!" Jack mumbled underneath his breath, "And I know how to control them. It's just…" He looked away, "I was a bit _distracted_ this morning." The golden hair, the big moss-green eyes, the sun-kissed skin…

North arched a brow. Jack averted his gaze again. A smile broke across the Big Guy's face. Jack felt his warm up for the very first time in his life. "AH~ _Distracted_! Chasing, how you say, skirts, are we?"

"Shut up," Jack grumbled.

North's expression softened, "Oh, well. I guess I shouldn't pry. But you get detention for a week, Mr. Frost," Jack appeared put-out, "I'll have to find a replacement teacher. And get someone to clean up the ice in the classroom." He rubbed a hand down his wrinkled face, "This is tiring. I'm too old for this all. Christmas is close and I need to start collecting up my list."

"It's the beginning of September," Jack said lazily.

"Never too soon to start, Mr. Frost," He nodded his head at the door, "Get a pass from Baby Tooth out there. You are dismissed."

Jack nodded, grabbing up his staff. Closing the door behind him, he walked to the front desk, and the little fairy buzzed around, giving him a big smile for such a tiny face. "Lemme guess," Jack mused as he took the pass, "Long night?"

The little fairy squeaked, holding up a tooth with a big grin. It had grimy holes poked through the white and she seemed smug of that matter.

"Jelly beans, eh?" the white-haired said.

The fairy nodded eagerly before its attention was needed elsewhere, glancing over Jack's shoulder. Quickly, Jack looked over, and nearly dropped his staff when he saw the girl from earlier, hair dragging behind her. She looked nervous, eyes large, and her hands behind her back, as though she didn't know what to do with them.

With a frown, he wondered if she was also sent to the dean's office for trifle reasons. He found that nearly impossible, not with her. She had this odd aura about her, an aura of innocence and delicateness. He doubted she could even make an _interruption_ in class.

Clearing his throat as he broke from his thoughts, he said, "You lost, Goldilocks?"

The blonde's nose wrinkled up cutely before she shook her head. He frowned again as she stayed silent. He wanted a voice to match the looks. He bet it was just as pretty as her.

"You're not in trouble, are you?" He asked, placing his staff on his shoulder lazily.

She cocked her head to the side.

With a sigh, he inquired, "Aren't you gonna say something, Goldie?"

He watched as a look passed over her face. A strange, vague look that somehow made her even more beautiful than she already was. It made her look like a lost princess, someone who didn't know which way was up or down, and hoped and wished for a way home.

And he watched as she slowly shook her head, a golden lock falling over her shoulder, her eyes earnest and wide, shell-pink lips parted, as though to breathe unspoken words to him.

He tightened his grip on his staff. It was silent for a long minute as she glanced to her feet, her small hands in tight balls. Stepping closer, close enough to smell her scent of sunshine, flowers, and _spring_—he should've been bothered by that scent, but he wasn't—he said,

"Yeah, well, talking is overrated, anyway, Goldilocks."

And she looked up at him, dumbfounded, before a bright grin etched onto her face. So bright, it should've blinded him. Excitedly, she bounced in place, hands underneath her chin as her eyes sparkled and shined. He stared down at her, surprised and curious as to how his words could have such an affect on her.

From behind them, Baby Tooth swooned.

He swallowed, feeling that unsettling nervousness settle over him, "Name's Jack Frost."

She beamed up at him, pulling out a small white board. She scribbled down something, unable to contain her enthusiasm, which amused him. Spinning it around for him to see, he read aloud, "Rapunzel? Kind of a mouthful, don't you think?"

She tucked a long lock behind her ear with a grin and shrug.

"I like it," he replied simply and he watched as her smile widened.

And he couldn't be happier.

**…**

**…**

From inside his office, Mr. North dialed the number, watching as his candy-cane phone lit up. With a grin, he whispered, "Bunny."

A ball of magic suspended in air, like a screen, and a second later, Bunnymund was there, appearing disgruntled as he held an armful of eggs. "Can I 'elp ya, mate?"

Santa's grin widened, "Actually, you can! I need replacement teacher, and from what I hear, March isn't for another few months, so you're free!"

There was a loud curse and yelling from inside of North's office. Baby Tooth listened warily as the Easter Bunny became the new teacher for the school.

_This should be interesting. _

**…**

**…**

"I never get'a word o' what that guy is talkin' about," Merida groused as she and Rapunzel left Mr. Sandman's class. They stopped by Merida's locker, and Rapunzel watched as she pried it open, pulling out her archery set, "Good thing I got archery. I need'a blow off some steam."

The blonde smiled at her. Merida arched a red brow as they began to walk together.

"Why do you look like that?"

Rapunzel cocked her head to the side.

Merida crossed her arms over her chest, her bow and arrows clunking against each other on her back. "Don't act coy with me, Lamb. I know when yer hidin' somethin'. It's written all over yer face."

Rapunzel made a face at her nickname. She had a lot around school, but when Merida and her first met, when Rapunzel was just twelve, the two had had theirb differences and didn't get along very well. Finally, when Rapunzel had been placed in archery, she was clumsy and always dropped her arrows. Merida would laugh at her, hitting each of the marks, until finally, Rapunzel's cheeks puffed out, she grew red, and she hit the mark without hesitation. From that day on, Merida had never called Rapunzel "wee lamb" again, just _Lamb_. It still made her feel small underneath Merida, but she knew the redhead said it out of love. The redhead was Rapunzel's best friend, and also fiercely protective of her. She wasn't surprised when she said she could read her easier than a toddler's book.

As they walked outside, to the wide plane of the archery field, Merida watched Rapunzel sharply. She seemed lost in thought, which wasn't odd, but rather questioning. The blonde was usually keen of her surroundings—keeping a sharp hold on her hair, keeping her steps light and precise, and clutched her books to her chest whenever someone got to close, which didn't happen a lot since Merida was right beside her, arrows and all.

When they stopped, the targets a good one-hundred feet away, Merida turned to Rapunzel, the other archers already firing away and missing. The instructor was not very happy.

Pinching her friend's cheek, she pulled her attention back to her, "Lamb, ya make me worry." She looked at her closer, a lock of crimson hair falling between her eyes, "An' yer blushin'."

Flinching, Rapunzel sheepishly tugging at a lock of hair before shrugging.

Merida crooked a brow, "I don't like ta pry, but ya've got yer head in the clouds, dear. Ya gotta pay attention in this school, ya know."

As Merida let it go, Rapunzel eagerly nodded her head. She bunched her hands in her short skirt, reverting Merida's attention to it.

"Ya should get a longer skirt," she said, pulling out her bow. When the blonde looked at her, innocently confused, Merida scowled, "Ya've got a nice pair o' legs. Boys take advantage of that."

Blushing a delicate pink, Rapunzel dropped her arms to her sides. Another thing Merida didn't like was boys. She had a strong dislike for them, how dashing they tried to be, how thick-headed they were, and how they tried to sweep girls off their feet. If Rapunzel even told Merida what had happened earlier that morning—the boys who'd pulled her hair and teased her—Merida would be sharpening her arrows.

"And, Lamb," Merida put in, breaking Rapunzel from her thoughts, "Yer gonna be late for horseback-riding if ya don't hurry."

Rapunzel jerked, nodding quickly. She waved a hurried goodbye to her redheaded friend before scampering off. Watching her go, Merida shook her head, readying her bow. Without so much as a slight movement of her nimble fingers, her arrow was flying from her bow in dangerous speeds and met the big red target in the center.

The instructor nearly jumped out of his skin while Merida readied another.

She wasn't aware of the golden eyes watching her every move from above the school. He vanished into the dark a second later.

**…**

**…**

"…Charlotte."

"Here!"

"Violet."

"Here."

"Mavis."

"Here!"

"Rapunzel…Rapunzel?" Silence, "Rapunzel?"

The blonde suddenly tumbled through the stable doors, out of breath, and hair sweeping behind her. Students glanced over at her, some bored, some surprised, and others staring at her hair in wonderment.

The brunette taking roll looked up, startled, "Rapunzel? The heck?"

Glancing at her friend, Rapunzel appeared sheepish, holding up her readied sign of, _Sorry_.

He waved it off, "No problem." He patted the horse at his side, and it snorted down at him venomously, "This here's Max." Rapunzel tilted her head to the side, "New one." Hiccup was the best known in the Kingdom, as the legendary Tamer. He could tame anything, any beast, outsmart any animal into his bidding. He wasn't exactly proud of the fact, but that was as deep as his power went. Max didn't appear particularly happy with the turn of events, but that was how they all started out.

As the horse grew upset, neighing and kicking its hindlegs, Rapunzel stepped forward, small, warm hands outstretched and smiled at the white stallion, as if to say, _Easy, easy._ Eyes wider than usual, the horse looked down at her. It was rewarded with an even larger smile and a rub behind the ear.

Hiccup raised a brow, "I can see that's not gonna be a problem."

"Yeah," Mavis broke in, hands on her hips as she stood beside her own horse, "Not for _you_, Hiccup. But I'm hearing a lot about the dragons appearing from the Northern Border. Think you can tame them, too?"

Hiccup appeared confused, "Dragons?"

Violet spoke up, "Oh, yeah! My mom said something about the King and Queen blocking off the North so they can't break through. Kids aren't even allowed up there, apparently."

Hiccup was surprised at this new source of information. He'd only seen a handful of dragons in his time, and they always passed over the Kingdom without any kind of disturbance, but to hear they were trying to break into the Kingdom was another thing. "And what do these supposed dragons look like?"

"Pitch black!" Charlotte said, hands spread wide over her head. "I saw one once! It was beautiful~!"

"And dangerous," Astrid put in as she brushed her horse's long, dark mane. She gave Hiccup a look, "_Right_, Hiccup?"

"Um…" Hiccup glanced away from his old crush, "Y-Yeah. I guess. Stay away from the Borders until the King and Queen say something." He turned away from the group, opening the stable doors again, "Alright, group! Let's start riding." The horses slowly edged their way out into the open yard, and the riders jumped on, grabbing onto the reigns, "No, no, Fishlegs, not so rough…"

Rapunzel watched this all curiously. Glancing at Max, who was waiting for her to get on his back, she tilted her head to the side, eyebrows merged, as though to say, _what do you think?_

The horse shrugged one shoulder. _Meh_.

She pursed her lips, _Hiccup acted strange about it, don't you think?_

The horse snorted and gave an eye roll.

_Alright, alright. Maybe it's not any of my business, but I'm still curious._

Max arched his brows. Do horses have eyebrows? Oh, well. She sighed. After all, Max was a _horse_, so it wasn't like he understood. Rapunzel had always been a curious person, even when she was told about something, she wanted to know _more_. Hiccup was someone she knew fairly well, someone she'd met when she first attended the school and he had always been a good friend. Merida didn't like him very well, but that was just her. She knew she shouldn't think very long on this—Mother didn't like when she was curious and she had a certain curfew. Rapunzel also had no idea where the Northern Borders were, and never seen a dragon before. She would rather just look it up in one of her books when she got home and prayed Mother knew a little bit about the news.

Grabbing tightly onto Max's reins, she gently pulled him towards the doors, unaware of the yellow eyes staring at her long, golden hair.

Hiccup counted off Rapunzel on the roll sheet, and made a mental note to turn it into the front office. When he felt someone staring at him, he glanced up, at the top of the large stable. For a moment, he swore he saw a shadow, but when he blinked, it was gone.

"HEEEY! Hiccup! What do I do if the horse barfs?" Fishlegs was yelling.

With a shake of his head, Hiccup turned towards the group, "Agh! Fish, don't touch it!"

**…**

**…**

**Hope you liked it! Thank you Star for looking this over. I was kind of surprised by your reviews, A LOT OF THEM. It made me so very, very happy, since I'm so new at this. Love you guys, all of you!**

**Promise more Jackunzel next chapter, and Merida actually talks to Hiccup in the next chapter. And then the Big Four will actually all meet. Can anyone guess who it was watching them? No? Well, too bad! Who else likes the idea of the teachers being the Guardians? Teachers by day, Guardians by night! Aaaannd, who would I be without bringing in The Incredible reference? Coincidence, I think NOT!**

**If you want me to add anything or anyone in this story, please tell me, I'm all about suggestions, ANYTHING that would make you guys happier! I don't know if I'm bringing Flynn in this chapter, but with his good one-liners, I'm hoping he'll fit in somewhere. **

**"Guys, I want a castle." HAHA! I love him! **

**Oh, and Mavis and Astrid have NOTHING to do with anything. Just extra Disney/dreamworks characters I put in there for fun. And at some point, not soon, I WILL have Rapunzel talk, but not now. Who else is excited to get into the action? Only me? Hope not!**

**-Abby**


End file.
